What about us
by XSanversW
Summary: This is Maggie's friends POV that I named Elise, where she watches Maggie go through all the phases after the break up. It is better that it sounds (I hope) because I suck at summaries.
1. Confusion

**Heeey! I know I should be writing the final chapter of Don't you dare, but this idea came up to me and I had to write it. Anyways, this series is a little bit different, Alex is only mentioned and it's Maggie - Elise centric.**

 **I really hope that you like this because I'm very much happy with this story, so enjoy it!**

 **\- Remember that english is not my first language, and every constructive critic is welcomed :D -**

''Mags? What happened? Are you Okay?'' Elise asks with concern ''Are you crying?''

''I'll tell you later. Can I crush at your place tonight?'' Maggie asks with watery voice.

''Yes, of course you can. But are you okay? Should I be worried?''

''No, no it's okay. I'll tell you tonight'' Maggie sobs ''it's okay if I come like at eight?''

''Yes sweetie, just be careful, okay?'' El says.

''Always''

Maggie ends the call, leaving a confused El waiting for an answer. Something happened with her dad? She was there in the bridal shower the other day when Maggie's father stormed out of the room 'cause Alex and Maggie kissed, and she knows how bad Maggie had felt. But as long as she knows, Maggie fixed it that day later, so that doesn't make any sense. Why Maggie asked her to crash at her place if Alex… oh… that's it. Alex.

Maggie already told her about Alex wanting kids, maybe that's why.

-:D-

Elise finish to arrange the guest room for Maggie when she hears a knock on the door. She makes her way to the front door and before Maggie could knock again she opens it. She finds Maggie with her eyes a little bit swollen from the crying and two suitcases in hand.

''Mags?''

''She broke up with me'' her eyes flooded with tears.

''Oh come here sweetie'' El opens her arms and Maggie instantly burry her face in the cork of her friend's neck. El rubbed Maggie's back with her hand, making small circles on her lower back, trying to calm her down. ''Let's get your stuff into the apartment'' El says and Maggie steps away – just a little – form her friend's embrace. ''I already got your room ready''

''Thanks'' Maggie's mouth curved into a little smile.

''Yeah, it's nothing'' They head to Maggie's room and drop there the suitcases.

''Do you want to eat something? I was thinking that I can cook som-'' El is suddenly cut by Maggie's laugh.

''You can't even cook rice'' She says walking pass El standing next to the door frame.

''Yes I can, you just don't appreciate the good food, just like Matt does'' El shrugs and follows Maggie to the kitchen.

''Yeah, whatever. I'm not hungry anyways'' Maggie sits on one of the stools on the kitchen island ''How's Matt?''

Matt is El's boyfriend. They have been together for almost a year now.

''He's fine. He's back home with his dad. It was his birthday yesterday, I was working so I couldn't make it'' El says trying to look at Maggie's eyes, but she was much focused watching the floor ''Are we talking about you?''

''You know? I don't get it. We were happy. We had everything. We were getting married, so I'm pretty sure that all this it's just a stupid disagreement, she will call in the next few days saying that she was wrong, that she doesn't want kids after all. That I'm enough to make her happy'' Maggie says the last thing in a whisper.

' _So it is about kids'_ El thought.

''You are enough, Mags. You are more than enough, she just want a different things, things that you don't want. And that's valid too'' El says taking Maggie's hands between her own ''you are no less for not wanting kids, you two just have different opinions'' El says searching for Maggie's eyes ''you heard me? You are perfect just the way you are. You know I'm never wrong'' El says making Maggie chuckles.

''I know'' Maggie gets up and kisses El's cheek ''I love you'' Maggie hugs her ''Thank you, for everything''

''You are welcome'' El smiles.

''I'm gonna sleep now'' Maggie turns around, heading to the guest room.

''Mags?'' El calls after her and Maggie turns around, waiting for El to speak ''Do you want to sleep with me tonight? We can have one of those sleepovers''

Maggie grins ''Thought you never ask''

-:D-

El was ready to go to bed when her phone sound with a message from Kara.

 _ **Kara: El? Is Maggie there with you?**_

 _ **El: Yeah, she is here.**_

 _ **Kara: Fine, fine. I thought she was there with you, she said to Alex that she'll be at a friend's house.**_

 _ **El: She came here by eight or so.**_

 _ **Kara: How is she?**_

 _ **El: I don't know. She hasn't really cried yet. Like really cried, you know?**_

 _ **Kara: Really?**_

 _ **El: Yes, I don't get it. I'm just waiting for her to break. I think she can't believe it.**_

 _ **How's Alex?**_

 _ **Kara: Drunk. And crying. A lot. But she is sleeping now.**_

 _ **El: Maggie is too.**_

 _ **Kara: Better that way. Well, I just wanted to know how Maggie was doing. I'm gonna sleep now.**_

 _ **Night El.**_

 _ **El: Good night, Kara. If something happens, let me know.**_

 _ **Kara: Yeah, you too.**_

Elise put her phone on her bedside table and gets under the blankets, next to a very sleeping Maggie.

Let's see what happens tomorrow.


	2. Depression

**Two chapters in a day?** **What's wrong with me? ;)**

 _ **Second phase: Depression**_

''So, how's Maggie?'' Matt asks eating the last piece of sandwich.

''Ugh I don't know'' El says dropping her head on the table ''I think she can't believe it. She's waiting for an answer form Alex or a call or something saying that it's all a big bad joke'' El says finally looking at her boyfriend ''But it's been a week since she's at the apartment and she's acting like my Maggie, making jokes and all''

''But she has to be a little affected by all this'' Matt says.

''Yeah, she is I think. A couple of days ago I realized that her eyes filled with tears while she was making breakfast, or the other night when we were watching Grey's Anatomy, but that's it'' El says ''Now that I think about it, I'm not sure it was for Alex or it's just because we were actually watching Grey's, you know?''

''Hey'' Matt stands up from his seat and goes to where El is. He offers her his hand and El takes it, Matt guides them to the couch ''We all have different times and I'm sure she will come around, trust me'' Matt says smiling.

''I just want her to cry and take all out'' Matt nods ''I've been talking to Kara, remember? Alex's sister?'' Matt nods again ''She says the Alex has been crying and drunk all week. Not that I want that to happen to Maggie, but she is not showing any emotions about the break up''

''Again, give her time, my love'' He says kissing El's temple.

''Thanks'' El says pecking Matt's lips ''Gonna head home now'' she says standing up ''Love you''

''Love you too''

-:D-

''Mags?'' El says as soon as she opens the apartment door and she doesn't see Maggie on the couch ''Are you home? I bought us food!'' El drops the take out bags in the kitchen counter ''It's vegan'' she doesn't get an answer.

' _That's weird'_ El thought.

She finally goes to the room that she and Maggie had been sharing for the last week, she finally finds Maggie with the headphones on and a bunch of Polaroids all over the bed. And Kleenex. A lot of Kleenex.

She slowly approaches to Maggie, who is currently looking at a picture of her and Alex.

' _Oh Lord. She is listening 'What about us''_ El mentally face palms.

El sits on the bed and that's when Maggie realizes that she is here with her. She turns the music off and takes off the headphones.

''Hey'' El greets in a whisper.

''It's been a week'' Maggie says and El nods ''She hasn't called'' she frowns.

''I know'' El says sitting closer to Maggie.

''What am I going to do? I love her so much that I feel like I can't breathe without her. I-I feel like I'm falling. Like-Like I have nowhere to go. I don't even know how I lived all this years without her. She taught me so much, El. So much'' tears starts to fall from Maggie's eyes and El is by her side, hugging her in a heartbeat ''I love her so much that it hurts''

''I know, I know'' El says hugging her tightly, trying to calm her down.

''We really are not going back together'' Maggie says ''we really are not going to finish that list of firsts or-or going to have a dog and fight over the name'' Maggie sobs ''I'm not get to call her _mine_ anymore'' she sobs harder and a new round of tears starts to fall again.

''Mags, why don't you call your boss and tell him that you need a few days off?'' El says when Maggie stops crying a little ''I don't know if it's a good idea for you being on the streets if you are not one hundred percent focused on it'' Maggie nods.

''Okay''

''What do you want to do now? I got us food if you want some'' El suggests.

''I'm not hungry'' Maggie says tightening her grip on her friend's waist.

''Do you wanna keep listening to 'What about us' in loop and cry till you fall asleep?'' El says making Maggie chuckle.

''I'd love that'' Maggie nods.

''Okay then. Lucky for you, I have Spotify premium''

''Lucky for me, you are my best friend''

''True'' they laugh and Maggie press the play button.

''I still can believe that I'm letting you listen to this''

After two hours of Pink and crying, Maggie falls asleep. El tries to get up without bother Maggie too much. She takes her friend's boots off and after clean the mess of Kleenex and all the photos, she puts a blanket over Maggie. Before leaving the room, El grabs her phone and looks for Kara's number as she walks to the kitchen.

Kara picks up almost immediately.

'' _El, hi!''_

''Hi, Kara. How are you?''

'' _Good, you?''_

''I'm fine. Alex?''

'' _She's starting to work tomorrow, so she went to bed early, without scotch tonight''_ Kara let go a breath ''Maggie?''

''At least she cried today''

'' _Really? Was it bad?''_

''Well, that depends. I came from Matt's apartment and I found Maggie with a bunch of Polaroids all over the bed and listening to 'What about us' and then she realized that they would never finished some list of firsts or something because they were never getting back together and then she cried, so we kept listening to Pink until she felt asleep''

'' _Yikes. Alex mentioned that list too. Well, the other day Ales listened to 'Coming home' all day long, with a bottle of scotch as company, so yeah''_

''It's killing me watching her like this, Kara''

''Yeah, I know. It's killing me too. However- _''_ Suddenly Kara stops talking.

''Kara? Are you there?'' El asks worried.

'' _Yes! Emm… I got to go! Because the… the-the dog needs to go for a walk'_

''You don't have a dog, Kara'' El says trying to hide the laugh on her voice.

'' _Y-Yeah! I know that! Puff…It's my friend's dog''_

''Yeah, sure thing. The fire is two blocks from my apartment. If you want to pass by after, feel free to do it''

'' _I-I don't know what you are saying''_ Kara says with a nervously laugh.

''The glasses don't work''

'' _Don't tell Alex you know''_


	3. Relapse (kinda)

Remember the part when Maggie wasn't crying and that was bothering El? Well, now El wants to take that back.

The first time that Maggie really cried, El stayed with her and let her listen to that depressive song. But now, after almost a month, she can't let that happen anymore. She needs to put Maggie again on her feet and help her to move on.

She knows that Maggie loves Alex more than anything on the world, but she was on desk job because she didn't want to accidentally run into Alex, and there is no way in hell she is okay with that.

But how can she help her?

That's what she was thinking as she steps out of the elevator of her building apartment. She frowns at the oddly high music coming out of her place.

 _'_ _At least it's not Adele'_

She unlocks the door only to find beer bottles everywhere and Maggie with Matt sitting on the couch looking at something on Maggie's phone.

''Did she read it?'' Matt asks taking Maggie's phone off of her hand.

''I don't think so. The blue thing isn't there''

''Oh yeah'' Matt says finally looking up and seeing his girlfriend standing by the door ''Babe!'' Matt beamed trying and failing to stand up.

''What the fuck, Matt? I told you to look after her! Not to get drunk with her'' El says finally closing the door behind her ''what are you doing anyways?'' she asks as she puts the beer bottles aside. And that's when it hits her. _Oh no. ''_ Tell me you didn't let her call Alex'' She says now standing in front of Matt and Maggie.

''I-I didn't call her'' Maggie says ''I just left her a few voice messages on her Whatsapp'' Maggie giggles and Matt laughs.

''Oh my God, Matt! Why did you let her do that?!'' She says taking away Maggie's phone from Matt's hands.

''Hey! That's mine!'' Maggie complains.

''I-I'' Matt sobs _'Oh Gosh no. Not sad drunk Matt'._ ''She told me about Alex and-and Sanvers and the kids'' Maggie hugs him from the side, her eyes filling with tears too. _'Oh no no no. Not Maggie. And what's even a Sanvers?'_ ''And then I started to think, what if they were us? And then I got sad and Maggie got sadder because of me and then we got drunk and danced a little and then we saw Alex on TV cause she was in an emergency downtown and we cried a little bit more, and then we sent her messages'' Matt finishes his rambling.

El rubs her temples and takes a minute to process all of the information.

''Matt? You want kids, right?'' Matt nods ''Good, me too. Problem solved. And you'' she says pointing at an asleep Maggie ''you are asleep''

 _'_ _How this happen so fast?'_

''I'll help you to carry her to the bedroom if you want'' Matt says standing up, losing his balance a little.

''You can't even walk by yourself. It's okay, I can'' she pecks her boyfriend's lips ''Go to bed'' Matt nods and walks towards El's bedroom.

''Guest room'' El calls after him.

''Okaaaaay'' he says changing his way.

El carries Maggie to their bedroom, and once Maggie is comfortable on the bed, El goes back to the living room, looking for her phone on her purse, and calling Kara.

 _''_ _El?''_ Kara answers.

''Tell me you are with Alex''

 _''_ _Yeah, she is here. Why?''_

''I need you to do something for me''

 _''_ _Yes of course''_ Kara says immediately.

''Grab Alex's phone and delete all of Maggie's recent messages''

 _''_ _Oh. Is she drunk?''_

''Yeah, she got drunk with Matt, who was here to take care of her''

Kara laughs. _''Okay, I'll let you know when I finish''_

''Thanks, Kara!''

 _''_ _It's nothing! Good night, El!''_

''Night, Kara!''

-:D-

El wakes up to the sound of her phone, it was a text from Kara.

 **Kara: El! I forgot to tell you that I deleted the messages from Alex's phone before Alex reads them.**

 **El: Again, Thank you! ;D**

El turns around on the bed looking for Maggie, who isn't there anymore, so she gets up and walks to the kitchen. Lucky for them, it was Sunday morning, so none of them has to work today.

She finds Matt and Maggie sitting on the kitchen island drinking coffee. The corners of El's mouth curved into an evil smile.

''GOOD MORNING SUNSHINES! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY TO HAVE A HANGOVER, ISN'T IT!?'' El shouts as soon as she steps on the kitchen, making both jump, Matt letting his cup fall to the table.

''Fuck'' Matt says when his cup hits the table.

''You little shit'' Maggie says under her breath.

''That happens when you two get all sad drunk without me AND send voice messages to your ex'' El says pointing at Maggie '' without my permission'' El says grabbing a cup of coffee for her.

''I'm gonna take a shower'' Matt says standing up.

''I LOVE YOU'' El shouts when Matt is passing by her side, making Matt and Maggie jump again.

''I'm not so sure of it'' He murmurs and goes straight into the bathroom.

El turns around looking at Maggie.

''Don't look at me like that'' Maggie says closing her eyes.

''Like that how?'' El says rolling her eyes.

''Like that, I don't know. Did you listened to the messages?'' Maggie asks her and her eyes widened ''OH GOSH! THE MESSAGES!'' After El has the chance to tell Maggie anything, she was running to the bedroom looking for her phone ''WHERE IS MY PHONE!?'' Maggie shouts from the bedroom.

''I HAVE IT!'' El shouts back, and Maggie comes running to the kitchen ''Sit down and listen to me before you freak out'' El says and Maggie obeys and sits next to El ''I called Kara last night and told her to delete those messages. Now, I didn't listen to it either, It's your phone and you are the one who has to give me permission for it. We could listen to it if you want, and if you want to send those anyways, we do it, okay?'' Maggie nods ''Shall we?'' El says about to press play on the first voice message.

''Yeah'' Maggie says and El press play.

 _''_ _That is Alex's chat?'' Matt says._

 _''_ _Yeah''_

 _''_ _And now what?''_

 _''_ _I don't kn-''_

''Well, all the talking for this'' El face palms.

''Shut up. We were drunk'' Maggie says rubbing her temples ''Just play the second one''

 _''_ _But what happens if she-''_ Matt's voice sounds far from the phone.

''Really? You two are unbelievable''

''Just play the third one, El''

 _''_ _Hey Alex. So, Matt went to call El to tell her that he loves her and this days I been felling like I wanted_ _to-to call you and hear your voice and tell you that I love you no matter what. And that waking up without you by my side is one of the hardest things that I have to do in my life. Because I got used to you. Because I was happy by your side. Because I actually know how happiness feels like and now I can't stop thinking that maybe I had to fight for you._

 _I respect you and your desire to be a mom, but I can't stop thinking that maybe if I had fought, things would be different._

 _My only regret is not being able to give you what you need to have that happiness that you gave me. My regret is not being enough for you._

 _So, yeah. Bye Alex.''_

The message finishes and Maggie sees how El's eyes fills with tears.

''El? What happened?'' Maggie asks confused ''you know? I'm the one who should be crying. I just listened to myself on a relapse. Well, kinda''

''I know. Just that you are in pain and you believe that you are no enough and I can't do anything about it and that makes me angry'' El says wiping her tears ''this are angry tears. Not pity tears''

Maggie gets up and hugs her friend tightly.

''Hey, you are doing the best you can for me. Believe me when I say this. Without you, I'd been so lost. More than I am now, anyways'' Maggie says now looking straight at El's eyes.

''Really?'' El asks insecure and Maggie gives her a sweet smile.

''Yes, babe. Now, let's get some ice-cream somewhere'' Maggie says walking away a little.

''Oh my Gosh. Are you asking me to go out of the apartment?'' El asks surprised, gaining an annoyed look from Maggie ''I must be a really awesome friend'' El grins ''I think I deserve a prize or something''

''Oh, shut up''


	4. Anger

Aaaaaand grumpy Maggie is in town this week.

After that 'relapse' of the past week, Maggie had been going out more. Not only to the ice-cream or grocery store, but to bars, and not precisely the good ones.

Lucky for her, Maggie didn't bring any stranger to the apartment because Maggie knew how she felt about one night stands.

Today is Friday, and today was other day of Maggie getting ready to go out. She puts the skinny black jeans (that El secretly wants to steal) with the white button up and the leather jacket.

''You are so gay dude'' El, who's currently on the couch watching Netflix, says as soon as she sees Maggie.

''I have known that since I'm fourteen'' Maggie says grabbing the keys form the coffee table ''don't wait me up'' she winks towards El.

''I wasn't thinking of doing such thing'' El says focusing on 'Castle' again.

''Love you!'' Maggie says as she closes the door.

''Love you too! Be careful''

-:D-

El wakes up at the sound of the front door being closed. She sees the clock on her bedside table. 03:24 AM.

She hears Maggie entering in the room and taking off her boots.

''You smell like sex and cheap alcohol. Go take a shower and then you can sleep here. Otherwise, the guest room awaits ma 'lady'' El says without opening her eyes.

''Whatever'' Maggie mumbles and El hears the wardrobe being open and seconds later she hears the bathroom door and the shower running.

She falls asleep and the next thing she knows is that she is hot. And maybe that's because Maggie is hugging her.

''Maggie get out. It's too hot for cuddling. It's summer for God's sake'' El says trying to get out from Maggie's embrace.

''Five minutes more'' Maggie says tightening her grip on her friend.

''Come on Mags. I'll make us breakfast'' as soon as El says that, Maggie loses her grip. ''Asshole'' El says under her breath winning a chuckle from Maggie.

El is finishing the pancakes when Maggie decides to show up at the kitchen wearing the tank top and the boy short that she uses as pj's.

''Morning my little friend'' El smiles to Maggie.

''Morning'' Maggie answers sitting on one of the stools.

''Grumpy Maggie is back'' El puts a cup of coffee in front of Maggie.

''You know what?'' Maggie says suddenly making El jump ''I am not grumpy. I'm angry. I am so angry. I don't know why she waited all this time to say that she wanted kids. She literally waited till the week before our wedding to discuss the kids thing. And okay, I'm angry with myself too because I assumed that she didn't want them. But, can you blame me? With the kind of job that she has and my job too. All the close calls that we had ONLY this year. All the death threats. The world was about to end for God's sake. And despite all this, she still want to have kids'' she says finally looking at El ''I just can't understand that she threw all that we had. All the good things that we were for kids that she doesn't even know if she will have. For a thing that she doesn't know if it's going to happen. And I want to hate her for that. I really want that. But I can't, because I'm sure she is going to be a great mom. Because I know that she stills look after me, because I know that she is behind of the most of Win's and James's calls, because I know that she is the one that tells Kara to drop randomly by the station with food and make sure that I eat properly'' Maggie's eyes starts to filling with tears ''And I really want to hate her because she turned me into a crying machine'' Maggie wipes the tears with the back of her hand ''and these are ang-''

''Angry tears, I know, been there'' El finishes Maggie's sentence ''so, to sum up…''

''To sum up, I want to hate her but I can't'' She says wiping the last tears falling on her cheeks.

''Well my friend, welcome to your next phase on this break up, acceptance'' El says doing her infamous jazz hands.

''What kind of crappy psychology is that?'' Maggie says with watery laugh ''Give me pancakes, gurl'' Maggie puts her plate in front of El.

''I don't know, I googled it a couple of weeks ago'' El shrugs and puts some pancakes on Maggie's plate. Maggie looks at her with an incredulous look on her face.

''I don't even wanna ask about that psychology thing'' Maggie says eating her pancake.

''I'm gonna say it to you anyways'' El shrugs ''the break ups have phases. The first one is confusion, I identify it during your first week here. The second one is depression, I think I don't have to remind you about your Adele phase. The third is the relapse, you had it three weeks ago, I think. And now you are about to accept all this'' El finishes drinking a sip of her coffee, letting Maggie open mouthed.

''Well, wow'' Maggie says ''Good thing you are a pediatric doctor and not a psychologist''

''I'd be an excellent psychologist'' El says.

''Whatever makes you happy, babe'' Maggie says drinking her coffee ''so, acceptance uh? We'll see''


	5. Moving on

**We finish this story here! Thank you for reading :D**

El and Maggie knows each other since little more than a year now. It was about the same time that she started to date Matt.

The day started easy at the hospital, just a couple of routine consults and nothing out of the extraordinary, but then the news report showed that the NCPD was on a persecution that ended up with open fire in the bare street, that left three people injured, two grownups and a child.

Because they were the nearest hospital, they were the responsible of taking in these people, and because she was the only pediatric doctor on shift (it is a small hospital), she was the one who took care of the little kid who had a bullet on her leg. It wasn't mortal, but it was pretty ugly for a 6 years old kid.

Before take Sarah (the kid) to surgery, Elise tried to find her parents, but they were nowhere to be found, and that's when a detective of the NCPD asked for Sarah.

El explained to Maggie how is the process of the surgery, so as long as the surgery took, El stayed with Maggie in the waiting room. El isn't the one for making friends out of the blue (so isn't Maggie), but the talk was easy with the detective and before they know it, the parents of the little girl were there and Sarah was out of the operation room safe and sound.

After that time they kept finding each other, till almost without knowing, they were kind of friends.

She was remembering all of this because Maggie was packing up and leaving the apartment. She felt like a mom watching her kid going to the University.

''Just for your sake, I know that the Alex thing isn't a possibility anymore. I know, I should date, but I really don't want that now'' Maggie says putting the last piece of cloth on the suitcase.

''I still don't know why is that relevant with you moving out'' El says crossing her arms over her chest, standing against the door frame of the bedroom.

''I need to move on, El. You have seen the new apartment, it's awesome and close to the station, besides, you need your place back to be with Matt. I've been bothering for long enough'' Maggie says as she cheeks that all of her stuff it's on the suitcases. The same two that she brought the very first day.

''You know it isn't like that'' El says walking towards Maggie ''I'm gonna miss you so much'' she says hugging her friend.

''I'm gonna miss you too'' They stay like this for a few moments and then Maggie walks away a little ''I have to go, they are giving me the keys in half an hour''

''Let me help you with that'' El says gesturing to the suitcases and she grabs one of it. They walk all the way to Maggie's car in silence, when they reach it, El speaks ''Call me so I can help you with the rest of your stuff, okay?''

''Of course. Tell Matt that I say thanks'' El nods and Maggie hugs her.

''Coffee on Friday?'' El asks.

''Friday it is'' Maggie smiles and gets into the car.

-:D-

El was already at the coffee shop when she sees Maggie rushing in and look for her. When she spots her, she hurries up to the table.

''I'm so sorry! I kinda felt asleep'' Maggie says giving El a quick hug.

''Yeah, yeah. And for that you are paying'' Maggie opens her mouth to complain but El cuts her ''and our coffee is ready for you to pay for it on the counter right there'' she says gesturing towards the counter.

''I'm only doing this just because you didn't let me pay the rent for the months I was at your place'' Maggie says standing up.

''You know what?'' El says and Maggie stops abruptly with a questioning look in her face ''It's Matt's apartment now too'' El says blushing.

''YES! I knew it! It took you so long to ask him to move in with you! I'm so happy!'' Maggie says smiling and hugging her friend ''Congratulations!''

' _The dimples are back!'_

''Thanks, Detective Dimples'' El says chuckling.

''You call me that again and you are buying the coffee'' Maggie says and El shows her the middle finger and Maggie pretends to be offended ''and for that, I'm asking you a question before get the coffee''

''Kinda don't like you, you know?'' El says resting her chin on her hands ''ask me''

"You left me thinking the other time" Maggie says sitting on the chair in front of El.

"How's that?" El asks confused.

"Remember the time that I left those messages on Alex's phone? When Matt and I got drunk?" Maggie asks.

"How could I not?" El shakes her head and Maggie smiles.

"You told me that you called Kara" El nods, still waiting for the question "I know you know each other, but I didn't know you were friends"

"We are not friends" El says "We just exchanged numbers the day you and Alex announced your engagement" El shrugs.

"But, why?"

"Cause I knew I was going to be your bridesmaid" El says it like it was the obvious thing.

"But I didn't asked you to be my bridesmaid at that time" Maggie laughs.

"Oooh stop pretending you have another best friend like me because we both know you haven't" El says throwing at her a ball of napkin paper. Maggie dodges that easily.

"Shut up"

"Anyway, you asked me and then we started planning your whole wedding with Kara and that's when we became kinda friends" El shrugs again.

''Interesting'' Maggie says standing up.

"Now you have your answer. Mags I'm hungry. Go get my damn coffee'' El says pushing Maggie away.

You know these moments when it seems that everything around you it's happening in slow motion? Well, that's happening to El right now.

She sees Maggie turning around with her huge smile all dimples and gloriously bumping into this woman carrying a coffee that ended all over the mentioned woman's button up.

''Oh my God! I'm so sorry!'' Maggie says grabbing a bunch of napkins and put it on the other woman's chest.

''It's okay, I wasn't paying attention'' The other woman says smiling.

''It isn't okay. I didn't see you. I was busy fighting with my friend here'' Maggie says pointing at El.

''Oh shut up'' El says looking at the woman

''Why don't you sit with us? Maggie there is buying my coffee because she was late, now she is buying yours too'' El says with her evil smile ''I'm Elise, by the way'' she says giving her hand to the woman, the last taking it immediately.

''I'm Maddie'' she says smiling. El sees Maggie staring at Maddie and hits her with her elbow on Maggie's ribs, gaining _the look_ form her.

''Oh yes! I'm Maggie'' She says as introduction ''and apparently, I'm buying you coffee'' Maggie smiles and the other woman mirrors her.

''It seems like it, yes'' Maddie keeps smiling ''Shall we?'' she says pointing their way to the counter.

''After you'' Maggie says and Maddie starts walking towards the counter.

Maggie turns around to look at El that currently she was doing obscene gestures with her hands.

''You little shit'' Maggie mouths, walking behind Maddie.

''Stop loving me!''


End file.
